Puoliveristen leiri
by Patroness of Athens
Summary: Tarina kertoo siitä, mitä Puoliveristen leirissä tapahtuu Argo II:n ollessa matkalla Roomaan ja Kreikkaan. Valmistautuessaan roomalaisten hyökkäykseen, leiriläiset kohtaavat heitäkin pahemman vihollisen, jolta heidät voi pelastaa vain yksi sankari...


I

Clarisse

Olisin voinut nukkua vielä pari tuntia, sillä aamiainen oli lauantaisin vasta puoli yhdeksältä. Sen jälkeen alkaisivat jokapäiväiset harjoitukset, joilla ajatukset sai helposti pois ongelmista, joita oli taas ilmaantunut heti meidän suuren voittomme jälkeen.

Henkilökohtaisesti en pitäsi Percyn katoamista minkäänlaisena ongelmana. Minun puolestani hän voisi painua saman tien Tartarokseen - mitä pikemmin sen parempi - mutta se osoittautuikin ensimmäiseksi osaksi jostakin älyttömästä suunnitelmasta. Tarkemmin sanottuna Heran älyttömästä suunnitelmasta. Miten Hera muka voisi kuvitella, että liittoutuisimme roomalaisten kanssa? Miten hän saattoi olettaa, että unohtaisimme kaikki vanhat kaunat emmekä tappaisi toisiamme? Toisaalta, eihän se minusta ollut kiinni. Kuten aina, kaikki oli Percy Jacksonin varassa. Tai sitten koko juttu oli ansa, ja Argo II ammuttaisiin alas heti sen saapuessa roomalaisten leirin lähelle.

Argo II:n pitäisi saapua Uuteen Roomaan sinä iltana, ja jotenkin minusta tuntui, ettei rauhanneuvotteluissa kävisi aavistus oli ikään kuin saanut vahvistuksen unesta, johon olin herännyt vähän aikaa sitten. Uni oli ullut sekava. Oli kuin olisin nähnyt pätkiä sieltä täältä tulevaisuudesta. Ensin näin Leon, ruipelon Hefaistoksen pojan, joka kuului Argo II:n miehistöön. Näin hänet takaapäin seisomassa trireemin ballistojen ääressä lataamassa panoksia ammuttaviksi. Hänen takanaan näin vilaukselta pitkän, vaalean, ja myöskin ruipelon hahmon joka huitoi käsiään ja huusi jotakin, mistä en saanut selvää. Näin pojan kasvoilla kauhun lisäksi muutakin... jonkinlaista itsetyytyväisyyttä, kuin hän oli ajatellut: "Mitä minä sanoin?"

Sitten Leo kääntyi ympäri, ja hänen silmänsä hohtivat kultaisina. Vaalea poika perääntyi aidosti järkyttyneen näköisenä. Seuraavaksi näin Argo II:n laskeutuvan rajusti jonkinlaiseen järveen. Alus näytti pahasti vaurioituneelta. Seuraavassa kuvassa näin itseni taistelemassa henkeni edestä puolta tusinaa puolijumalaa vastaan - puolta tusinaa roomalaista puolijumalaa vastaan. Heillä oli kultaiset suojukset ja myöskin kultaiset miekat (keisarinkultaa? Olin joskus lukenut siitä...) Sähköpeitseni oli katkennut (palaset lojuivat maassa), ja taistelin pelkällä tikarilla. Vasen paidanhihani oli veressä, mutta näytin pitävävän pintani. Tietysti. Mutta missä muut olivat? Ja he näyttivät taistelevan Puoliveristen kukkulalla...

Yritin puolisen tuntia sovittaa unessa näkemiäni mahdollisia tulevaisuudenväläyksiä yhteen pääsemättä muihin johtopäätöksiin kuin siihen, että Hera todellakin oli menettänyt järkensä luullessaan onnistuvansa suunnitelmansa toteuttamisessa. Tai sitten hän ei edes uskonut onnistuvansa, vaan tiesi itsekin yrityksensä olevan toivoton. Kummin tahansa, sillä ei ollut väliä. Suunnitelma toteutettaisiin, ja lopputulos olisi mitä olisi. Jos hyvin kävisi, ennustuksen seitsemän puolijumalaa hoitelisivat Gaian ja tämän gigantit, ja me Puoliveristen leirissä hoitelisimme roomalaiset. Siitä tulisi hauskaa. Mietin kuitenkin, pitäisikö minun kertoa unestani Kheironille, mutta tulin siihen tulokseen, että koska Argo II oli jo matkalla, voisimme aivan yhtä hyvin odottaa rauhanneovottelujen tulosta. Olisi pelkurimaista lopettaa suunnitelman toteutus tässä vaiheessa yhden unen takia. Varsinkin kun sen parempaa suunnitelmaa ei ollut. Heran suunnitelma oli ainoa suunnitelma Gaian kukistamiseksi, niin älytön kuin se olikin.

Päätin lähteä ulos. Puin nopeasti päälleni farkut ja leirin oranssin t-paidan ja sidoin hiukseni punaisella huivilla taakse. Nostin taivaanvaskimiekkani sängyn päädyssä olevasta asetelineestä ja sujautin sen vyöstäni roikkuvaan tuppeen. Kävelin mökkini ulko-ovelle yrittäen olla herättämättä kämppiksiäni.

Ulkona oli vielä hämärää, ja nihkeä sumu teki näkyvyyden huonoksi. Nurmikko tennareideni alla oli märkää ja liukasta. Yritin tyhjentää mieleni häiritsevistä ajatuksista samalla kun suuntasin kohti leirin miekkailuareenaa. Halusin tehdä jotain hyödyllistä, ja koska ilmeisesti joutuisimme taas sotaan, taistelutaitojen kehittämisestä ei olisi mitään haittaa. Sitä paitsi, harjoitusnukkejen silpomisella sai kätevästi purettua turhautumistaan. Ja jos sattusin löytämään jonkun epäonnisen leiriläisen harjoitusvastustajaksi - aina vain parempi.

Kävellessäni koripallokentän ohi näin jonkun heittelemässä kolmosia. Sumusta johtuen en tunnistanut hahmoa, mutta sen täytyi olla joku Apollonin mökistä, sillä jokainen heitto meni vaivatta sukkana sisään. Menin lähemmäs, ja aloin erottaa jonkinverran yksityiskohtia leiriläisen ulkonäöstä. Hän oli tyttö. Hänellä oli suorat punertavanruskeat hiukset ponnarilla, ja hän oli aika lyhyt.

"Jessica!" Minä huudahdin.

Tyttö katsoi minuun päin, valmiina puolustamaan itseään, jos osoittautuisin viholliseksi. Hän piteli koripalloa uhkaavasti, kuin se olisi ollut tappava ase. "Clarisse." Hän tokaisi.

Minä virnistin hänelle omahyväisesti. "Vaikuttavaa. Jos hirviöarmeija hyökkää kimppuusi, olen varma, että palattuaan Tartaroksesta ne hirviöt pelkäävät kuollakseen koripalloja."

Apollonin tytär kohautti olkiaan. "Todennäköisesti. Katsotaanko kuinka hyvä sinä olet?" Hän hymyili ilkikurisesti ja syötti pallon minulle.

"Ääh.." Viskaisin pallon kentälle. "Miten olisi pieni harjoitusottelu areenalla?" Nyökkäsin miekkailuareenalle päin.

Jessica huokaisi, mutta kohautti olkiaan toistamiseen. "Mikä ettei", hän sanoi.


End file.
